megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Armor X
|sprite = }} Ultimate Armor X, also known as X', is a version of X equipped with the Ultimate Armor that appeared as a boss in ''Mega Man X5 and in the X Challenge from Mega Man X Legacy Collection and Mega Man X Legacy Collection 2. ''Mega Man X5 When playing as Zero, X will appear as the boss of Zero Space 3. X mainly attacks with charge shots, but he will also use Special Weapons from ''Mega Man X4. '''Attacks: *'Charge Shot' - X uses the Ultimate Armor's Plasma Charge Shot. *'Charge Double Cyclone' - X's armor becomes green and he releases a charged Double Cyclone. *'Charge Frost Tower' - X's armor becomes light blue and he releases a charged Frost Tower. *'Soul Body' - X's armor becomes orange and he releases several copies of himself in Zero's direction. X Challenge Ultimate Armor X appears alongside Awakened Zero on Stage 9-4 of X Challenge in Hard Mode only. X will primarily dash and jump around, periodically stopping to fire charge shots. After losing half of his energy, X will start changing between the Fourth Armor, Falcon Armor, and Shadow Armor. His movements remain the same, but his attacks change depending of the armor. With the Fourth Armor, he continues using charge shots, and sometimes uses a charged Ground Fire and Spike Ball. With the Falcon Armor, X will use the Spear Charge Shot and sometimes its Free Move function. With the Shadow Armor, X will try to get close to use Enzukirin and sometimes will stick to the ceiling and fire triple Shuriken Shots downwards. When is at Critical Health and Awakened Zero is still alive, he will use Giga Attacks of the respective armors. If Awakened Zero is defeated first, X will return to the Ultimate Armor, and he will use Yammar Option to improve his offense and defense. Besides his previous moves, Ultimate Armor X will also use the charged versions of Ray Arrow and Guard Shell. Damage Data Charts ''Mega Man X5'' Notes: *All damage values are the same regardless of difficulty level. *Damage values listed are for Zero without Parts (especially "Buster Plus" or "Z-Saber Plus") and the Black Zero upgrade. *For Z-Saber, the first value is for the first, second, and turning slash attacks, the second value is for the third and crouched slash attacks, and the third value is for aerial and wall sliding slashes. *For Z-Buster, the player will only be allowed to use this weapon if they select Zero from the character select screen upon starting a new game. Doing so otherwise by selecting X instead will permanently lock out the Z-Buster for the rest of the game. *Once C-Sword has been learned, it will permanently replace Zero's mid-air slash for the remainder of the game. *For E-Blade, the first number is damage inflicted from the actual electric blade; the second number is damage inflicted from the streams of electricity that follow it. *For Twin Dream, the hologram will inflict the same amount of damage regardless of which move or technique it copies from Zero. X Challenge Category:Mega Man X5 bosses Category:X Challenge bosses